


Grease Stains & Biting Fangs

by KabukiCoffeeArts



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angry Hera, Biting, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay!Ezra, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Marking, Pansexual!Kanan, Smut, cockpit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabukiCoffeeArts/pseuds/KabukiCoffeeArts
Summary: When a Jedi falls for a Padawan, things with his current lover fall. Love found. First times ensue.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Kanan Jarrus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on here! I hope it goes over well. I'm new to tagging. I'm on the app. I didn't know how to make a new tag. Sorry! > < Kanan is pansexual. Ezra is gay. Ezra is eighteen!  
> Enjoy~!
> 
> Edit: I made a cover! I couldn't figure out how to post a picture, so... here!
> 
> https://twitter.com/KabukiCoffee/status/1212102203474886656?s=19

Ezra walked confidently through the ship, mostly just moving to stretch his legs afted being cooped up in his quarters for a good while. The tall, lanky boy stretched his arms overhead, yawning as he started past the cockpit. He paused, eyes flicking to land upon the sight before him.

Kanan was beneath the centeral pannel, working with something or other, hands buried in the wiring. An idea fleeted to the male and he turned, stepping in. The door hissed closed as the newly eighteen boy let his calloused fingers rap over a button on the wall. If Kanan noticed, he didn't say a thing.

Hungry eyes rippled over the Jedi as Ezra silently moved to him. He spread his legs and- gently- plopped down on his Master's waist. Ezra knew all too well the man had been pent up for a while. He had noticd his added irritation and his avoidance of Hera. He didn't know why- not that he cared- but Hera wouldn't let the man into her quarters. Anytime he tried to talk to her there, the Twi'lek gaurded that door with her life. She was pissed at him.

Ezra placed his hands down on the green tunic, one edging softly beneath the asymmetrica armor on his right arm. He felt the man tense and heard a soft growl leave his lips as Kanan's attention faltered and he looked to Ezra instead of his wires.

 _"What the hell are you doing?"_ Kanan asked in a somewhat strained voice. He knew this was wrong on so many levels, but the untouched, unprepared, unrestrained part of his brain was telling him things it most certainly shouldn't. Sure, he had looked at Ezra a time or two! Sure, he thought the little street rat had grown into one gorgeous weasel. Sure, Kanan's affections towards the student had royally pissed off Hera when he came out to her about it. But this? No. Please no.

Ezra ground his hips down against him, feeling the other's member starting to react to the stimulation just as his own was. "Is that you lightsaber, or are you just happy to see me?" Ezra asked cheesily, rubbing his fingers down the other in a massage-like fashion. Kanan's brain couldn't help but cringe at that shitty line. He hated it, but it had worked and he had grown harder. His breath hitched when the other dipped his hips low and drew a painfully slow drag against his hips.

"Ezra..." Kanan found the words stuck in his throat as the student leaned back, removing his hands to unzip the orange and yellow jacket off his chest. It was discarded and, even from his position on the floor, Kanan could see jewels of sweat already starting to form on that gorgeous masterpiece of sunkissed flesh. Ezra's top bore nothing but a simple white tanktop tucked into his trousers. Small beads of budded flesh stuck against the shirt, giving the indication of hard nipples.

Ezra dragged his hips upwards against the male below and leaned forwards, hands going to cup his cheeks and neck whilst his lips found purchase beneath his jaw and against his throat. He kissed and nipped softly, being gentle with the skin. Kanan's hands dropped the tool with a clatter. One moved to wrap against the boy's back whilst the other manipulated the force to ensure the locked status of the door before joining the other. He kneaded his hands against him, boldly sliding down.

Kanan was entirely hesitant about this entire situation. His brain screamed at him that this was his student! That he shouldn't be doing this! That they were both males! That Ezra literally turned eighteen last week! But somewhere deep in his chest, his yearned for this. His chest ached for the boy's fingers against him. The Jedi slid his hands lower, finally loosing the inner battle and giving in to the boy. Ezra's lips slid lower to the junction of his neck- or as close as he could get. He nipped a little rougher, causing Kanan's fingers to dig into his hips. He'd been going for his rear- though moving slowly. 

"Ezra.." he growled out again. He couldn't stop himself from dragging his hands up to grip and knead his ass. His hands slid a little lower to feel and appreciate the sheer muscle in his thighs. Kanan was a thigh guy. He _worshiped_ thighs. But who could blame him? They were incredible.

Ezra ached his hips into the touch as Kanan tilted his head to allow the younger access to his neck. He happily nipped and licked and sucked with ease. Kanan's throat would be covered in hickeys before long. No hiding those. He'd wear them with pride. A growl of pleasure left Kanan's lips as he arched his hips against his, making sure to grind against him. He removed one hand, the other sliding up his lumbar to free the shirt from being tucked in. 

The hand removed went straight to the tight clasps holding his armor together. He strugged a bit with doing it one handed, but Ezra freed one of his own to help the metal join his jacket on the floor. A soft hiss left Kanan's lips as Ezra laid a full bite upon the side of his neck. He dug his blunt nails into Ezra's shirt and back and bucked his hips against him. Part of him couldn't wait to get the other on his back and leave all the marks he could. He groaned aloud as the smaller male sat up, leaving the warmth of his flesh to let saliva and small beads of blood access the cool air.

Ezra placed one hand on Kanan's chest, the other slid down his belly to where their crotches met. His eyes were half lidded, his cheeks were flushed. His heart rate was elevated and his chest heaved with each breath. He parted his lips as though he were going to speak, but nothing came out save for a soft moan. Kanan felt goosebumps rise against his flesh, his spine tensing in excitement. Ezra lefted himself and Kanan feared something was wrong. Boy was he wrong.

The young Padewan crouched between his legs, finding the belt and undoing it. It was unceremoniously removed from the other and discarded completely out of the way. Nimble fingers found the simple laces and they were pulled apart. Being helpful, Kanan lifted his hips, letting Ezra free the grey pants. His erection strained against his black panties. They couldn't be considered boxers. They were too tight and made of a soft, stretchy material. They went a bit lower over his thighs, but panties was the closes description. He flushed had as Ezra leaned his face down and close to press his lips to the elevated fabric that caged his cock. He kissed and mouthed at the fabric for a few moments, tilting his head this way and that.

Yes, Ezra had cut his hair short a bit ago, but it was beginning to get a bit more length to it again and it fell down in front of his eyes a bit. When oceanic blue eyes looked up at him so sweetly, Kanan gulped. He was absolutely sure of two things; he was screwed and Ezra was going to get screwed. His felt the callouses as his fingers brushed his hips, pulling the underwear free. His flushed, veiny member sprang to life, proudly standing a tall eight inches. For some reason, now he felt embarrassed and hands flew to Kanan's face to cover his eyes. 

He heard Ezra chuckle at him, but he refused to come out of hiding. Nope. Not happening. Ezra leaned forward, placing his lips against the head. He could smell him. Ezra could smell all of Kanan; that sweatiness, that fluidity, that absolute musk that he had to offer. The small make was intoxicated, lips pressed eager kisses against the soft pink member before him. He paused to lick his lips between each kiss up the shaft. Once at the top, he bit his lip. He brought his hands up to brace on eithet side of him, kneading his hips a bit as he let himself be lost in thought for a moment.

He let out a breath and called upon that mysterious force that had given him the confidence to start this in the first place. His tongue, pink and warm, slid from his lips as he drew it up and over his head. Though circumsized, he drew the foreskin up before releasing it as his tongue dipped against his urethral slit and over the top. Kanan let out a heavy, high pitched moan and spread his fingers to watch the boy work. Ezra mouthed at the sides, softy sucking every so often to bother him, to keep him guessing. Kanan's breath was heavy as the other worked, letting him enjoy himself all he wished. He slid his hands down, resting his hands at the place where thigh and privates met. His thumbs slid down to rub gently at his testicles. 

Kanan nearly lost it right there. He was so pent up and Ezra was being so generous in terms of well placed pleasure. He bit his lip, slowly removing his hands from his face as he got more comfortable. He shyly placed his hands on his belly. Kanan's mind drifted as the younger kissed and licked and mouthed, softy letting his teeth touch but never scrape or bite. His mind kept returning to one word, one name; _Ezra... Ezra... Ezra..._

A wonder suddenly wormed its way into his skull; where had Ezra learned this? The sudden thought of Ezra being with anyone else made him growl. He lifted his hands, both going to his hair. He didn't push the other down against his cock, no he just gently rubbed and stroked his head and hair. He'd have to ask him later, maybe kick somebody's ass for touching _his_ Ezra.

Pulled out of his thoughts, teal eyes widened at the engulfing warmth around his cock. Ezra had taken the tip of him into his mouth. He tightened his fingers into his hair, trying not to pull, but also not to float into a different reality. Eyes filled with lust and absolute love, Kanan watched as Ezra slowly sunk his way down his girth. Trying to be encouraging as the other sucked his member and massaged his balls, he cupped his cheeks, trying to guide him. Ezra tensed for a moment, before trusting Kanan to help him. Kanan did absolutely everything he could not to cum right there. Ezra was working hard for this, he didn't want to blow early. 

It took a bit of time, but soon enough the male was buried. Kanan thought he would die from just the sight. Ezra's eyes were closed, his nose absolutely buried in Kanan's timmed pubic hairs. He seemed to be enjoying the scent as he adjusted to the large member swelling his throat. Gods, he was a goner. Ezra's throat was warm and tight, muscles wrapped around him pulsing with his heartbeat. It took everything in him not to grab his cheeks and facefuck him.

Ezra swallowed hard, causing his throat to tighten around Kanan. He hadn't meant for the result, but it was nice. He could taste Kanan's pre-ejaculate against his tongue. Slowly, he pulled off of him, sucking and licking each inch of it. He bobbed his head off and slid back down with much more ease this time. Kanan moaned aloud, sitting up a bit. His hands slid free off the boy's deep indigo hair and came down to remove the tunic until he was left in his own grey tanktop.

Moans freely fell from the Jedi's mouth as Ezra bobbed and sucked his cock, pleasing the elder male wirh everything he had. He squeaked a bit, feeling him tighten his throat. One last drop to bury in his pubic hair again. Nose to flesh and fuzz, Ezra didn't mind being held there by Kanan's careful worn hands. He rutted against him gently, sitting up a little more, curling over him, and thrusting a little again the back of his cavernous throat. Finally, he came as he rubbed his head over his uvula. Sticky white ropes of fluid painted down his throat as he filled the boy's throat with his cum. Ezra didn't seem to mind at all, moaning around him as he swallowed it, taking a moment to suck and milk the man's incredible member dry. Kanan laid back, panting softly. He needed a moment's rest. He wasn't as young as Ezra anymore.

Ezra noticed this and didn't mind. He slipped his lips off the other with a smile, leaning back to whipe his lips a bit. He took a moment, rolling onto his ass to remove his armored boots. He undid the hidden clasps in the back and then the laces before discarding them on the floor, his socks being stuck into them. He undid the front of his own belt and slipped his trousers and boxers off in one fluid motion, wincing at the cold metal floor against his ass. 

The younger moved back up between his legs, crawling to spread his legs over his hips again. Kanan's breath hitched at the warm flesh against his member. He was starting to regain some rigidity. The elder reached up, taking the smaller male's cheeks into his hands. He gently rubbed his thumbs over his cheekbones, admiring him and his beauty.

Ezra had grown into a fine young man. His days of street scraps had left his form forever smaller than the average male. He had grown taller, his form lankier than ever though. Broad shoulders with a feminine curve to his ribs and hips. He had long strong legs fitted with fine white hairs. They guessed it was because of the odd color of his hair, but who knew. He had a but of bluish stubble against the sides of his face, but not too terribly much. His ribs were easily felt when one hand slid down to rub gently over his side. It wasn't that he didn't eat as he would eat nearly everything he could get his hands on. It was just that his build didn't allow for it. Kanan admired the fine man that he had grown into. He couldn't help but be proud of the muscles that rippled beneath his skin because he had helped to build such fine instruments of movement. 

No words were exchanged between the pair as they leaned together to meet. Kanan gave a soft sigh, feeling the small scars on his lips against his own. He needed chapstick, but he didn't quite care at the moment. All he could focus on was Ezra. 

_Ezra... Ezra... Ezra..._

They worked their mouths together, fitting and kissing softly and lovingly. Their kisses were soft, gentle at first. But soon became eager, hungry even. Soft nips, loving licks, even a few teeth clickings came together as they hungrily explored and devoured one another's mouths.

Kanan, having regenerated enough energy, finally took control. He sat up, lips not leaving the other. He felt around, grabbing a shirt to lay out for cover the nearly naked male. He lifted him, wrapping his legs around his hips. Ezra wrapped around him tight, squeaking against his lips. Kanan parted, moving to his jaw. He kissed and nipped his way up to his ear, whispering three words.

_"I want you."_

With that, Kanan laid the other against the floor, bunching up a pair of random trousers for a pillow of sorts. He slipped his hands down the nearly naked man, pushing the shirt up over his pectorals. One could see almost every bone the other had. Kanan took his time, grinding his hips against Ezra's. He sat up on his knees, Ezra's still wrapped around his hips. He held one hand on the boy's thigh, the other rubbing over his ribs. Kanan licked his lips like an animal licking its chops free of blood.

Kanan was the predator. Ezra was his willing prey.

True to a beast, Kanan dipped his head, biting soft marks across his flesh. He kissed and licked and sucked over the tan flesh he had always wanted to touch. He couldn't stop himself from inching his way to his nipple. The hand that had steadied on his ribs came up to the bud not latched firmly in his lips. Ezra tightened his legs, rolling back his head responsively as he arched his chest into the lips of the Jedi. Kanan's teeth gently teased and drew over his flesh, pulling and licking with pleasure in mind. Ezra had blown his mind with taking him to the base and still swallowed every bit of seed he had to offer. Now it was Kanan's turn. Just as Ezra had marked his neck and throat, he would mark his entire body. He'd display those marks of their love making. He growled at the thought of Hera and drew his tongue over the bud until fingers in his hair pulled him up to look at Ezra.

"Stop thinking about _her._ " He growled with jealousy and possession in his voice.

Kanan's slick mouth dropped open a bit as he looked at him. "How did you.." His words died in his throat as those fingers pulled him into a deep kiss with the male beneath him. He growled out a pleasured noise. He'd have to ask him again later. Ezra bucked his hips, using his hold on Kanan's hips to lift himself, fitting his cock against the curve of his ass. The Jedi let out a small growl, hand sliding from his nipple to push his hips to the ground and pin him there. He gave a nip to Ezra's lip, splitting open the bottom. He actually felt a bit sorry for doing so as Ezra whimpered a bit. He whispered little apologies as he licked it repeatedly, trying his best to apologize to him. Ezra forgave him with a sloppy kiss and tried to buck against him.

"Not yet." Kanan growled out, leaning down to his neck and shoulders. Ezra's chest was a minefield of decor, a masterpiece of the flesh. Bites and hickeys coated his flesh enough to rival the stars. Hands moving to pull at the hem of his shirt, Ezra growled and pulled at Kanan's tanktop. In moments, it added to the pillow to support Ezra's head. The Jedi greedily leaned back to bite and kiss his neck, leaving far more bites than blood bruises. Ezra whimpered and moaned, begging the other's name aloud as he dug his nails into Kanan's shoulders.

Kanan leaned back for a moment to survey his work, to take in the beauty that now etched across Ezra's skin. He purred, absolutely satisfied and proud of each tiny mark on the boy's beautiful skin. 

In turn, Ezra raked his eyes over Kanan. His body was a wall of muscle. Wide shoulders, wide hips, Kanan was a warrior through and through. Sure, he wasn't as beefy as Rex or Zeb, but he had the lean muscles that fit his person. Scars stretched across Kanan, some wrapping around to his back and down into the hide of his pants. A burn coiled up tighter in his stomach as he saw the trimmed trail of soft fur down to his cock. He wanted his nose buried in it again.

Kanan wanted the boy below him right then. He wanted to draw him back and fill him full of his throbbing member. But he knew he'd hurt the man if he took him dry. He knew this wouldn't be a pleasurable experience for either of them! And he didn't want that. He wanted this to be good. The Jedi brought two fingers to his mouth and began to suck on them, putting on a bit of a display that made Ezra flush and giggle at him a bit. Kanan didn't mind. He enjoyed seeing the way his blue eyes lit up when he smiled. 

Determining his fingers were sufficiently drenched, he drew them from his lips, letting a string of saliva dangle for a moment before snapping. "Spread your legs a bit more for me please, Ezra." He said gently, asking him, rather than forcing him. Ezra nodded and obeyed, doing his best to expose as much of himself as he possible could. His dry hand reached to pull Ezra's leg up and against his shoulder while he delved into the great valley. His fingers found the tight ring of flesh. Carefully, Kanan began to insert one. 

He expected something different than the reaction he was rewarded with. He expected a whimper, a sound of pain. Nope. Kanan was rewarded with a soft, breathy moan of pleasure as well as a bit of resistance. He was trying not to tense and doing pretty well of it. Kanan's jealousy got the better of him as he slipped the finger to the base. He pulled it out with ease and edged a secondary one in. This garnered a bit of a wince and Kanan slowed his entry down. "Who else has been touching you like this?" He hissed softly. Ezra flinched at the tone.

"Nobody, Kanan." He tried to say his name seductively. "I've been working myself for months in preparation for you. I wanted to be good and ready for you." His hands reached up to cup his cheeks, rubbing softly on his flesh. These words fueled Kanan's lust and he leaned down, pressing his lips to the Padawan's in loving passion.

Kanan scissored his fingers inside of him. He was making sure to stretch him, widen his walls in preparation for his girth. He debated adding a third finger, but the sounds Ezra made, the sheer painful throbbing of his own cock made him reconsider. He made small whimpering noises beneath Kanan's touch that caused the larger male to growl and purr needily. Ezra knew full well of this, how much he was degrading his mind. He arched his body, spreading his legs and showing him more of the thighs Kanan's hand had been massaging since this had begun.

That snapped him. He moved, pulling his finger free. His fingers moved to his lips and Kanan made a display of sucking them, dragging his tongue between them. Everything he did was a show. He was doing every bit of a show he could for him, making it seen that he was all for him.

Kanan was gentle, lifting Ezra's leg back up over his shoulder whilst he wrapped the other around his hips. He slid his hand down to grip his own cock. He realized something and brought his hand back up to lick and drool on the hand. He rubbed it over himself, thoroughly slicking himself so he wouldn't hurt Ezra upon entry. He pressed the head of his newly slick cock against the widened ring of his asshole. The male trembled a little below him as he slowly began to enter him. He was slow, making sure to let the other adjust to his girth and length. Ezra hissed and moaned, digging his nails into Kanan's shoulders. He gently leaned forward until their hips met. His head tilted back and he let out an absolute moan of pleasure. Ezra's own lips parted and rippled out a sound of absolute fullness. Ezra slipped one hand off of him, laying it on his belly. He lacked the thick muscled abs he could see beneath Kanan's shirt. He could see it, could feel the warmth. There was an obvious bulge where Kanan's cock rested inside his belly. The Jedi dug his own nails into his thighs, gently rocking his hips in against him softly. He swallowed hard, heart pounding as he turned his head into his leg. He kissed and bit the thick thighs softly. He was gentle, kissing and sucking soft marks onto his skin. He left vivid teeth marks.

Kanan purred needily, thrusting his hips against him. He moaned and gave a loving noise as he slipped out. He pulled out all the way to the tip and slipped back in. He thrust slowly, building a set rhythm. He was gentle and careful, thrusting in and out, dragging his cock through and into his hole with practiced ease. One thing he knew for sure, he wouldn't be letting go of this pleasure. He wouldn't be going back to a female any, ANY time soon. Kanan gathered Ezra into his arms, letting the newly marked thighs fall from his knees. He took his shoulders into his arms and pulled him back. Ezra wrapped his arms around his neck as Kanan thrust up into him. He moaned needily, loudly even as Kanan took his time, molding the other's tight, warm, fleshy carvern to his pulsing member. 

Ezra felt the male inside of him twitch, throb a little harder and he knew. He knew that Kanan was near his ending. His breath was warm against his skin. He was pressing feverish kisses against his skin, biting and leaving hickeys. Kanan clung to Ezra like he was his life line, grounding him there. Ezra's belly felt stressed and pleasured. He moaned and arched, feeling himself nearing his own climax.

 _"Mine."_ Kanan growled, thrusting up into him one more time. He rutted up into him, short deep thrusts pressing into him.

"I'm all yours baby." Ezra purred, gently petting over his hair, clenching his hole around him. Kanan arched his back, giving every pleasure he could as he spilled. Kanan came into Ezra's warmth, his deep hole. Ezra's stretched wire of pleasure snapped when he felt the warm liquid filled him. He moaned greedily, cumming between them, his strained cock weeping with joy. The padawan snuggled limply against him.

Kanan gently laid the male back down, letting him whimper as the other stripped off a stripe of fabric to clean up the mess. He didn't mind it. He smiled softly, gently rubbing his ribs lovingly. Ezra let out a whimper as the other pulled himself from his hole. He whimpered out as Kanan carefully cleaned him.

"You were so gentle." Ezra commented, panting softly as he watched Kanan tuck himself away and redo his pants back up. He found Ezra's clothes and started dressing him gently. He winced a little as his fingers brushed a hard bite on his hips. "Maybe except for the marking." He purred out a happy smile. He looked up to Kanan, seeing the wince and shy look on his face. He noticed for the first time that he had seemed to leave a bite across his lips and cheek, angled towards his scars. He brought his fingers to gently touch the softly bleeding marks. He leaned forward, licking softly over it. He cleaned him gently, sliding his pants up over his hips.

"I wanted to make sure that you enjoyed it as much as I did." He huffed a little, kissing him again. He helped him dress, though he tried to protest.

Once they bore clothing and Ezra was calm enough to regain energy, Kanan nuzzled into him. He purred a soft little sound at the Jedi and he kissed him softly. Kanan could tell something was wrong without even looking at the boy. "Whats wrong?" Kanan asked with a frown on his lips.

"I don't want this to be a fuck and forget thing." He whimpered softly, reaching up and wrapping his arms around his neck, crawling into Kanan's lap to straddle it.

"First of all, language." He chided, earning a chuckle from his lips. He kissed him, passionately clinging to him. "Second of all, Hera and I... That's done. I told her I had feelings for a certain blue haired beauty." He brought his hand through his hair gently over his cheek. "She didn't take it well. And frankly? I don't care. I love you. I have for a while. I'm never letting you go now!" He smirked and gently tickled his sides, causing the male to laugh and giggle. He gently patted his hips and helped the boy up. "Lemme finish my work here, and we can cuddle in my room. Make a pallet on the floor. Its comfyer than my bed." He stood with him, kissing his lips softly and lovingly.

Ezra's fingers reached out and undid the lock on the door. His hands slipped off Kanan as the hiss of the hydrolics opened the door. Hera stood there. Hera stood blocking the door. She started to say something, started to speak, but her eyes rested on the marks. Ezra was covered in marks. Their clothes weren't exactly pristine. Kanan looked sweaty and overly proud of himself. Ezra gave her a growled look and disappeared, giving Kanan a look of sweetness. 

"What was that about?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"There's a reason its called a 'cockpit'." Kanan said easily, moving back to finish the wiring. He was giddy. He had to get back to Ezra. He needed to get back to Ezra.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra fussed over the pillows and blankets coating the floor. He was trying to make them feel quite right, trying to distract his mind from a few things. Like whatever Kallus and Zeb were doing in their quarters. He was also doing his best to keep his mind free of Hera. She had given him a look of absolute hatred and bewilderment the moment he walked past into Kanan's own quarters. She felt so hostile. He huffed, plopping down in the center of the bed he had created, huffing and planting his fist into his cheek.

Kanan chuckled behind him, leaning against the doorframe. As Ezra turned his head, he moved to open his arms for him. The younger crawled up onto his knees, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kanan wrapped him up, lifting him. He kissed his forehead as he nuzzled down into him, sinking to sit with him. Ezra laughed a little as Kanan made a bit of a display of flopping back on the pillows.

Ezra shifted, straddling across Kanan's midsection, feeling the warmth of the Jedi beneath him. Kanan's hands come to rest on his hips, sliding up his thighs. "Is Hera mad at me?" Ezra asked, placing his own hands on his chest, fingers finding his armor to remove and discard.

Kanan didn't dare lie. "Yes. But she'll get over it." He brought his hands up higher, laying on his ribs. In an even display of skill, he flipped them, laying Ezra down on the floor, confident his head would land on the pillows. Now he was atop him, Ezra's legs still caged around his hips. "She came to try and apologize, say she was wrong." He leaned back, dragging a hand through his hair. His fingers found the band and soon his hair fell down around his face. "But she was right. I'm a monster. I'm a beast. I'm in love with my _student._ " He leaned back sitting on his ankles, knees spread. He laughed, one hand coming up to scrunch in his hair line, the other laying over his chest to dig his nails into the tunic. He seemed to be having a small moment of panik.

Ezra saw it immediately. He sat up, pulling his legs out from between his a bit. He sat up, took Kanan's wrists and pulled both hands to his chest to lay over his heart. "Kanan, stop." Tear filled teal eyes looked to oceans of love. "You're not a monster. You're not a beast. You're a man!" Eyes pleading with him, Ezra held Kanan's hands. "And you're the man I love too." He dropped them, surging upward to kiss Kanan's lips with love filling his energy. Kanan didn't miss the emotion filling the force's air around him. He couldn't miss it. There was no way to. 

_"Hera is wrong."_

In that moment, Kanan knew he was going to be okay. They were going to be okay. He didn't realize how much he did until he heard them on Ezra's lips. He knew that whatever happened, they would go through it together. He didn't have to face it alone. He had Ezra there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I had so much fun creating it. These two are one of my favorite pairings. I only have three; Kanan x Ezra, Zeb x Kallus, and Kallus x Thrawn. Anyway! This may or may not get a second chapter, but for now I'm posting it as completed.


End file.
